legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S2 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen facing off against The Twins at the city bank) Miles: Mina, you stay with Omega! Make sure none of them get to him! Mina: Got it! Omega: Fine by me. Miles: Bakugo, help me knock them down a bit will ya? Bakugo: Fine then! (Miles swings up to The Twins as Bakugo uses an explosion to reach the three) Ray: Men, take the Targhul, we'll deal with this. Puppets: Yes sir! (Several puppets start going toward Mina and Omega) Mina: *Starts to throw acid* Stay away! (Some of the puppet's fall down from getting hit by the acid but some are about to reach Mina when suddenly some tendrils knock them away. Mina looks back and sees its from Omega) Omega: Wow I got 'em! Mina: Good job Omega! (Bakugo is seen trying to hit the twins but they are all dodging him) Bakugo: STAY!! STILL!! DAMN YOU!!! (As the two continue to dodge Bakugo and his explosions, they both elbow him from the front and back, and knock him away after word. Miles flies in as he tries to attack them. The twins do their vanish act from before) Miles: Where'd they go?? (Suddenly the twins re-appear behind Miles. They throw their attacks) Miles: !! Spidey Sen- (Miles is stuck hard by the two as he's knocked down) Miles: Ggg… By the time my spidey sense went off, they already attacked... I can't react quick enough.. Bakugo: They're too fast! (Miles gets back up) Miles: Don't give up! We got this! (The Twins gang up on Miles as he goes to help Bakugo) Ray: Weak. Rayla: They always are brother. (Miles looks down at the ground glaring preparing his next attack) Miles: GET BACK! (Miles suddenly turns and fires electricity at the two, paralyzing them both and shocking Miles) Miles: What the fu- (Miles is hit by Ray who breaks from the attack) Bakugo: This isn't working! Miles: I can see that! Uraraka: Guys, what do we do?! Miles: Take care...of that cargo! Tenya: Of course! The missing component! Rayla: It seems they know why are here. Miles: Come on! Let's go! (Several of the heroes go for the cargo when suddenly the two appear infront of it) Ray: If you want your cure... Rayla: … You'll have to go though us first. Alex: HEY TEEDLE DEE AND TEEDLE DUM!! (The twins look to see Alex and Erin) Erin: We want some pay back from that knee! That hurt assholes! Ray: Well this should be interesting. Rayla: A brother and sister? Very interesting. (Back with Omega and Mina they are seen trying to fight off more puppets) Mina: You doing okay Omega?! Omega: Yeah! I'm kinda enjoying myself! Mina: As long as you're fighting them off! (Omega is seen transforming into a puddle before jumping back up and slicing open a Puppet before he jumps and turns into a liquid, attaching to the Puppet's face before entering him mouth and his body) Mina: Omega! (The Puppet begins to choke and fall to the ground before Omega bursts from the man's chest, killing him as Omega turns back to his humanoid form) Omega: Okay, maybe went a bit too far with that. Mina: A bit yeah! Omega: MINA LOOK OUT! (A Puppet shoots Mina in the shoulder before Omega hits him with an acid needle and melting his throat before he runs over to help Mina) Omega: Mina, are you okay? Mina: No...I'm... Omega: Hold on! (Omega proceeds to bond with Mina, healing the laser wound before he detaches) Mina: Did...Did you just- Omega: Yes, now come on! (The scene cuts to Tenya, Jack and Kiro fighting through Puppets up to the truck) Tenya: There's the crate! (Tenya rushes up to the truck as Jack and Kiro quick rush up. Jack punches the lock open. The crate opens as Kiro takes what's inside) Kiro: I GOT IT! Tenya: Good! Now once we clear out these puppets, we can get start this back to base! Jack: Keep hold of that Kiro! Don't lose! Kiro: Way to put pressure on me dude... (Back with Alex and Erin they are seen launching psychic based attacks and ice attacks at the twins who seem to just dance around their attacks) Erin: Oh my god they're too fast!! Alex: I guess they weren't all talk after all!! Ray: *Appears behind Alex* You should have learn that from our fist attack. (Alex turns to attack but misses. Rayla: *Appears behind Erin* We are more then just strong and fast you know. (Erin tries to attack her but misses. The two then see the twins together) Both: We are one! Alex: We'll see about that! FEEL TIME STOP BEFORE YOU! (Alex freezes time, freezing The Twins) Ray: Wh-What is this?!? Alex: Your end. (Alex prepares to finish the two before he notices Ray begin to move) Alex: WHAT?! (Time resumes before Alex is met with a punch to the face) Ray: Nice trick boy! Erin: N-No way! How did beat your time stop!? Alex: Its suppose to be my trump card!! Ray: Our master has truly blessed us sister. Rayla: Yes brother. Not even time itself can hold us. Alex: *In his mind* Shit... That's not good... Erin: Alex what do we do? (Alex noticed earlier how Kiro got his hand on the missing component. He's left with one option) Alex: I hate to say it, but... We can't win like this. We need to retreat. Erin: Are you sure? Alex: Trust me. (Erin is confused before she understands and nods) Erin: FALL BACK! Miles: What?! Alex: Just do it! (The others join up with Alex and Erin as they all fall back toward home. The Puppets and The Twins soon cease their attack) Ray: Strange. I was just starting to sense a connection. Rayla: Let's just get out of here with the cargo. Puppet: Sir. (The two turn and see that the component is missing) Ray: What!? Rayla: They tricked us!! Both: FIND THEM!!! (The puppets fearful of the twins wrath quickly all rush the other way to find the Defenders) Ray: The master will not be pleased with this. Rayla: We may have lost the cargo, but the heroes could not match our power. Ray: Yes. Even their time stopped, while surprising, couldn't best us. Rayla: We'll win back our master's favor yet brother. Ray: Of course sister. These Defenders made a mistake by tricking us. (The heroes are all seen getting into their base) Alex: *Panting* That was close.. Kiro: Think we lost them? Tenya: We should have. They have no knowledge of our location. (Miles' spidey sense begins to go off) Miles: Uh, I wouldn't be so sure about that! (A Puppet breaks down the door before they rush inside firing their weapons. Alex pushes them all outside) Alex: Kiro, get that vial down with the other one now! Kiro: I'm on it! Jack: Ian let's cover him!! Ian: Uh yeah! *Follows* Miles: Oh crap May!! *Rushes up to find May* (Alex pushes the door close with his psychic powers as Erin and Shoto quickly freeze the front door) Erin: That should hold them back for a minute. Mina: We still need to get the cure, May and Omega out of here! Alex: Shit... This is REALLY not good... Omega: Mina...I'm scared. Mina: It's okay Omega, we'll be- (Suddenly, a Puppet enhanced with Ooze breaks down the ice and is shown to be massive in size) Miles: When the hell did they make super soldiers!? Alex: Just kill them! (Alex and Miles fire everything they got at the Puppet before it slams Miles into a bookshelf before pushing Alex into the wall. The Puppet is then frozen before Erin picks Alex up) Erin: Alex. Alex: Erin? Erin: Take Miles, Mina, Omega and May and run. We'll hold them off. Alex: What? No! I'm not- Erin: Trust me, the rest of us will handle this. You need to worry about getting the cure out of here. Alex: But- Erin: Now Alex! (Alex nods before turning and running off along with Miles, Mina, Omega and May. The rest of the heroes stay behind to fight off the Puppets) Erin: Guys, you ready? Uraraka: Let's do this! Bakugo: Heh! A last stand!? Perfect! (The ice around the puppet begins to break as several more puppets begins to arrive. Erin forms a pair of ice daggers) Erin: BRING IT ON ASSHOLE!!! (The Defenders all let out a battle cry as they charge. Back with Alex, Mina and Omega, who's carrying May, they had gotten out of the house and made some distance from it. They suddenly hear an explosion, they look and see it coming from the house) May: *Gasp* Oh no... Mina: Guys... Alex: … *Looks away and tears up slighty* Come on. We're not safe yet. (The 5 continue to move. It changes to them in some alley way. Mina is seen look outside for any sign of the puppets.) Mina: Okay... I think we're safe now. Omega: May..? Are you okay...? May: *Holding Spunky in her arms* At least I was able to save something from my home. Spunky: *Meow* Alex:...… Omega: Alex? Alex:.... Mina: The others will be okay. Right Alex? Alex:..... May: Alex? (Alex says nothing as he holds up what is now the cure for the Devil's Breath) Alex: At least we can finally solve this issue... We just gotta get it to the Pro Heroes. They can take it from there. Mina: Where are we supposed to find them? Alex: Last I heard, they were at the F.E.A.S.T Shelter with Martin. We need to get there. (Omega is seen looking over to where the explosion was saddened) Omega: Mina...? Mina: It-Its okay Omega. Erin and the others will be okay. They'll get out of this mess. Omega: Are you sure...? Mina: Yeah. I'm sure. Alex: *Stands up* All right. Let's take a moment to catch our breath, then will rush over to the F.E.A.S.T. center. May, you and Spunky will be safe there. May: Thank you, Alex. You've been a true friend to Peter and our family. Alex: That means a lot. Omega: Will it really be safe there Mina? Mina: I promise Omega, everything will be okay. (Omega nods before the four start heading for the sheleter. It then cuts to the explosion site where the surviving heroes are seen being taken in by Puppet forces and placed in a convoy truck) Eijiro: You goddamn- (Eijiro is rifle butted by a soldier) Puppet: Just shut up and get in. (Inside a truck Izuku, Miles, Uraraka and Jack are seen inside their hands cuffed* Miles: I can't believe how this turned out... Jack: Goddamn it.. Izuku: Hey at least Alex got out with the cure. Uraraka: Yeah. At least we'll finally stop the Devil's Breath.. (Inside other trucks the heroes are all silent with their heads lowered down, Bakugo is out cold due to how uncontrollable he was. It then shows Erin, also hand cuffed being dragged by two puppets who throw on the ground. Erin then notices two pairs of feet. She looks up and sees the twins) Rayla: *Crouches down* Well look who we have here. *Grabs Erin's chin* The sister. Ray: You and your brother made a gutsy move like that. Where is he by the way? Erin: *Glares* ...... Rayla: Don't worry brother, the Master will make them all talk soon enough. Ray: Good point sister. Well heroes, enjoy your trip! Rayla: The Master will be seeing you all very soon. (A pair of puppets grab Erin and shove her into another truck. The doors are closed as the convoy drives off. The other five are then seen arriving at F.E.A.S.T meeting up with Martin and a few other Pro Heroes) Martin: Alex? What are you guys doing here? Alex: We need your guys' help now. Mina: We got the materials for the Devil's Breath Cure! Omega: We thought you all might be able to help. Midnight: You got the cure?! Alex: Yeah. *holds it up* Right here. Aizawa: *Takes it* That's good news Alex. Mt. Lady: Well finally maybe we can get this city under control. Aizawa: Where's the rest of your team. (The group goes quiet) Aizawa: ... I see... Alex: Martin, you think you could look after May and Spunky for us? Martin: Its the least I can do. (May nods at the group as Martin leaves with May) Martin: May, I need to be honest, I do not see their plan working effectively. May: What do you mean? Martin: Those chemicals require a special bonding agent to hold them together. If they do not get it, the cure will die before it can affect the victims. May: Where would they find the agent? Martin: Inside of the main Outpost west of here. It is also where I think the others were taken. May: Are you saying...? Martin: That this will be their biggest mission so far? Yes. May: Its only the 4 of them... Martin: Hopefully some of the Pro Heroes can help them. I'm going to let Alex know this. May: Very well. I can find my own way around then. Go tell them. Martin: Right.. And I'm sorry for your home. May: Its all right dear. (Martin then walks to return to Alex. As the Pros look over the cure, Alex cannot help but wonder what has become of his sister and his team. He knows he has to find a way to save them. And he won't rest till he does....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels